


aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

by Aoba_Sera



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, asgyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoba_Sera/pseuds/Aoba_Sera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DEUS É TOP</p>
            </blockquote>





	aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A de Aobbbbbbbbbb  
B de baixinho  
C de coração  
D de demônio  
E de elefante?  
F de fudê até o talo  
G de gay sou mesmo  
H de hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**  
I de i  
J de joaninha  
K de kapeta  
L de lember  
M de meu deus do céu berg  
N de noiz t amo amor d minha vida  
O de oloco bitso  
P de pão, e morreu  
Q de quej0  
R de rararrara  
S de sou maravilhoso  
T de tudo d bom msmo  
U de uuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm triggered  
V de _**vou morrer igual todos os outros no mundo pq a morte é algo natural do universo que na verdade é uma projeção dos nossos sentidos nada realmente existe só a energia e todos somos interligados afinal o vácuo cósmico é o último ponto onde já chegamos isso significa que se vc faz mal pra alguem vc esta fazendo mal pra si mesmo existencial crisis continues**_  
W de Wesley Safadown _(sugestão do maridão)_  
X de xuxa obviamente  
Y de yyyyyyyyyy aeiou  
Z de zebra

**Author's Note:**

> T AMO NOZI


End file.
